


Sing Me To Sleep

by ThatOtherBlonde (orphan_account)



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Love, M/M, Phone Call, Song - Freeform, friends - Freeform, late night, link - Freeform, rhett - Freeform, rhink, sleepy Rhett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 15:53:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8291596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ThatOtherBlonde
Summary: It's late at night and Rhett can't sleep so he decides to call Link.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I made the song up as I wrote this. If Rhett & Link want it (not like they're actually reading this) but if they see this, they can have the song.

Rhett tossed and turned as he spread his body across the king sized bed. He tried various positions but whatever he tried it just seemed that he could not get comfortable. He was completely restless. He glanced over at the alarm clock sitting on the nightstand. It was almost two in the morning. He knew he had to get to sleep, somehow. He knew that if he was groggy and looked on the verge of falling asleep while they filmed Good Mythical Morning, then Link would not be happy with him. 

Rhett continued to toss and turn around in the white cotton sheets when he decides to stop and pick up his phone. Maybe if he played around on it for a while it would tire him out. 

Rhett held his phone in his hands as the bright light of the screen lit up his face. He paused for a moment and stared at Link's number, contemplating calling him. He desperately wanted too, anything to help him get to sleep. Especially since Link had this special song he would always sing to Rhett. He hadn't really heard it since they were kids, but he wanted to hear it. Maybe it would be just what he needed to finally get to sleep. 

Without hesitation, Rhett immediately pressed on Link's number and brought his phone up to his ear. With each ring, the anticipation grew stronger. Rhett could feel his heartbeat beating faster in his chest, waiting for his friend to pick up. Rhett begins to bite his bottom lip as he heard the third ring. 

As Rhett prepared himself for the last ring and the voicemail to pick up, he suddenly heard a familiar sleepy, groggy voice on the other end of the line. 

"Hello?" 

A smile grew across Rhett's face as he heard Link's voice. It was still just as soft and strong as ever, even after just waking up. 

"Rhett, are you there?", Link says again in a confused tone of voice. 

Rhett smiles. "I can't sleep" 

"What do you want me to do about it?", Link questions. 

Rhett takes a deep breath, almost hesitating because he's afraid to ask. 

"Rhett?" 

"Do you remember back when we were kids and we had that one song that we would sing to each other when one was ill or couldn't sleep?". Rhett's voice was soft and low, almost a whisper. 

Rhett could hear Link let out a slight chuckle. 

"I remember it. Why?". Link smiles as he already know what his friend is about to ask of him. 

Rhett finds the courage to just ask for it as he takes a deep breath. "Can you sing it to me?" 

Link immediately replies. "Only if you promise to sing it with me" 

Rhett smiles. "Lets do this" 

"Ready", Link starts. "In 3... 2..." 

Rhett chimes in. "...1" 

In that moment, Rhett and Link began to sing their song together. 

"When the stars are up in the sky,  
And the day falls to night,  
Just close your eyes and say goodnight,  
Knowing I will always be by your side,  
And love you 'till the end of time,  
Sweet dreams, Sweet dreams,  
Sweet dreams" 

A smile instantly grew on Rhett's face as him and Link finished the song. 

"Is that what you wanted?" Link asks, already knowing the answer. 

"Yeah. Thanks again Link", Rhett simply says. 

"I'm glad. Now get some sleep, we have to shoot GMM in a few hours, and you'll need your rest because we're doing 'Will It Creme Puff?'", Link says with a bit of a chuckle. 

Rhett chuckles from Link's wittiness. "Thanks man. Goodnight" 

"Goodnight man. See you in a few hours" 

Rhett smiled while he held his phone up to his ear. He heard the distant click of Link hanging up. Before Rhett pulled his phone away from his ear he decided to say a few things first. "I know you hung up and are back snuggled in bed but I just wanted to say that I love you, I always have and I always will. But I guess it will just always be in my imagination, something that only I will hold onto too because I'm too scared to admit my true feelings for you. You're not just my best friend, you're my soulmate. And I'm in love with you Link Neal" 

Rhett looks down at his phone and checks the time. It's now almost three in the morning. He reaches over and places his phone back on the nightstand to charge. He rolls himself onto his side, his right arm under the pillow he laid his very head on. His gaze fixed on the other side of the bed, currently empty. What he would give to have Link in that empty space right now. To watch as Link snuggled up next to him, as he laid his head on the pillow and slowly drifted off to sleep. 

Rhett knew that it wasn't the right time, nor will it ever be. Maybe his true love for Link will never actually exist in the way he wanted it too. 

Rhett snuggled his head deeper into his pillow as he continued to look at the empty side of the bed. He couldn't help but smile as images of his friend came to his mind. "Goodnight Link" 

And with that, Rhett closed his eyes and with a smile on his face and Link in his heart and on his mind, he quickly fell into a long and deep refreshing sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if you want them to do Will It Creme Puff? 
> 
> Remember to always be your mythical best!!


End file.
